Hangover
by Mel.2004
Summary: ¿En que momento una simple charla de amigas se convirtió en algo mas? Korra despierta en la cama de Asami Sato. Ambas están desnudas, y ella no entiende como llegó allí. Lo ultimo que recuerda, es haber estado bebiendo con su amiga. M para el capitulo final.
1. Acerca de nuestros ex-novios

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

_¡Hola! Hace tiempo ya, estoy casi obsesionada con el Korrasami. Recientemente, me animé e inspiré para subir un fic acerca de ellas._  
_Al parecer la inspiración no se ha ido, ya que hace unos minutos acabo de terminar este fic. Planeo que tenga dos capítulos (sinceramente no creo que lo extienda mas). Pronto subiré la continuación, que (por supuesto) tendrá lemon.  
Son de mis primeros Korrasami, por lo que pido un poco de paciencia.  
Agradecería sus opiniones.  
¡Cualquier sugerencia es mas que bienvenida!_

_**ACLARACIONES : ESTA HISTORIA TIENE LUGAR LUEGO DEL FINAL DEL LIBRO 2.**_

* * *

**_Acerca de nuestros ex-novios._**

* * *

–Adelante – dijo la joven Sato al abrir su puerta y encontrarse con la morena.  
Korra sonrío y entró al departamento de la empresaria.  
Ella le indicó que tomara lugar y la guió al comedor.  
Se sentó y su amiga la miró.  
– ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunta sentándose ella también.  
–Bien – suspira mientras no deja de observar todo el departamento – Asami, esto es hermoso, en verdad tienes buen gusto para la decoración.  
–Gracias – responde, un poco sonrojada.

Hacia poco más de una semana, que Asami se había mudado.  
Pudo conseguir un bonito departamento en la zona céntrica de la Ciudad. Recientemente, le había hecho las últimas remodelaciones, y había invitado a su amiga para estrenarlo.  
Korra se sintió feliz de volver a ver a la joven, ya que durante la semana, debido al estrés de la mudanza y a las propias tareas que ella tenía como el Avatar, no habían podido pasar un tiempo juntas.  
Sin mencionar, que Korra tenía un gran problema por delante. Dejar el portal de los espíritus abierto, fue una decisión que le pareció correcta en su momento. Si bien eso no había cambiado en absoluto, consecuencias por su accionar habían surgido.  
La Ciudad estaba infestada de vegetación, típica del mundo de los espíritus, pero incomoda para los ciudadanos.  
La prensa y el mismo presidente no dejaban de presionarla. Si ella había causado eso, ella debía arreglarlo.  
Los días pasaban y sus ideas se agotaban, junto con su paciencia.  
A la joven Sato, le iba un poco mejor. La empresa de su padre estaba en constante crecimiento. Muchas veces, se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando, un nuevo crecimiento viene acompañado de más responsabilidades.  
Ahora que las cosas marchaban bien, se dedicaba a trabajar y relajarse, por más que le gustaría tener más tiempo para realizar lo segundo.

Comenzaron a platicar acerca de las novedades de la Ciudad, sus rutinas y lo que había sucedido en el tiempo en que no se vieron.  
Hablaron de sus conocidos, e inevitables, una persona salió a la luz durante la conversación. Mako.  
Ambas se miraron y suspiraron al mismo tiempo.  
Eso era algo de lo que nunca habían hablado.  
La ruptura entre el Avatar y el maestro fuego había sido muy reciente, y ninguna de las dos tenía demasiado tiempo para tocar esos temas. Aún si lo hubieran tenido, no hablarían exactamente de eso.  
Se percibía una leve tensión en el ambiente cada vez que alguien mencionaba su nombre.  
–Voy a buscar algo – anuncia la joven de ojos verdes, levantándose y yendo a la cocina.  
Regresa con dos botellas de vidrio, llenas con un líquido color turquesa, el cual no paso de ser percibido por la morena.  
– ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Korra.  
Asami ríe suavemente.  
–Confía en mí – contesta la joven Sato, sirviendo un poco del líquido en un vaso – te gustará.

Le pasa el vaso a la morena, y ella lo toma en sus manos. Observa y analiza ese líquido. Segundos después, lo prueba.  
Su sabor era especial. Comenzaba siendo dulzón y suave, pero al terminar de tragarlo se convertía en algo fuerte y un poco amargo.  
La morena casi sentía como aquel líquido quemaba lentamente su garganta.  
– ¿Y? – no tardó en preguntar la anfitriona – ¿Que te pareció?  
–Es un poco amargo – contestó después de pensarlo por dos segundos – y quema mi garganta.  
Asami río un poco y tomo el vaso de la morena, llenándolo nuevamente.  
–Créeme, pronto te acostumbrarás a la sensación – dice a lo que ella también se sirve un poco en su vaso.  
–Dime Korra – dice suavemente. Toma un trago y luego continua hablando – ¿Que tal las cosas con Mako?  
Ella se atora con su bebida. Se sonroja y se esconde tras el vaso, bebiendo un buen trago. Esta vez, no le importó la sensación de ardor en su garganta.  
– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – inquiere ella.  
–Pues, no lo sé – se jacta, levantando sus hombros – simple curiosidad.  
La morena toma un trago más antes de hablar.  
–En realidad ni siquiera yo lo sé – suspira –desde que hemos terminado no lo he visto mucho tiempo. Vive en la estación de policías y no viene, ni siquiera a visitar a Bolin.  
–Supongo que debe ser difícil para él ir, estando tú ahí – comenta con total naturalidad – y más aún durante el tiempo en que yo viví también allí.  
Asami cerró su boca cuando entendió que habló de más.  
Espero una reacción negativa de Korra, que se enfadara o intentará cambiar de tema.  
Todo lo contrario a sus expectativas, la morena lanzó una carcajada.  
Sorprendida, miró su vaso y notó que ya estaba vacío.  
Tal vez el alcohol había comenzado a hacer efecto.  
– ¿Te imaginas? – pregunta ella entre risas – las dos ex-novias, viviendo juntas.  
Asami se une a la risa de Korra.

Esta vez, es la morena quien toma la botella y se sirve nuevamente.  
–El caso es que, aún cuando te mudaste, el no regresó al templo – comenta Korra – no me extraña, es decir, ni siquiera tuvo el valor para confesarme que te besó a tan sólo horas de romper conmigo.  
Asami escupió la bebida, sorprendida.  
–Korra, yo – intento explicarse, muerta de vergüenza. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo, mientras sus manos jugaban inquietas, debía encontrar las palabras justas.  
–Esta bien Asami – dice la morena, mientras que de un solo trago bebe la mitad del contenido del vaso – después de todo, yo besé a Mako cuando tú estabas de novia con él.  
– ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – preguntó ella, intentando parecer ofendida.  
La cara del Avatar palidece y pareciera como si su lengua se trabara, intentando formular una respuesta.  
–Es broma – dice rápidamente, antes de que Korra se desmaye del susto – lo supe hace tiempo ya.  
Korra suspiro aliviada, luego levantó una ceja, curiosa.  
– ¿Ya lo sabías? – pregunta sosteniendo el vaso – ¿Quien te lo dijo?  
–Eso es un secreto – susurra Asami, tomando un pequeño trago – prometí a esa persona no revelar nunca su identidad.  
–Fue Bolín ¿Cierto? – asegura la joven maestra de todos los elementos.  
–Si, fue él – contesta.  
Ambas ríen nuevamente.

La primera botella se acabó y Asami abrió la otra.  
– ¿Sabes? – comenta la morena – me alegra que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido con Mako, esté fuera de nosotras.  
Asami sonríe, asintiendo con la mirada.  
–Nunca tuve una amiga para hablar de estos temas – sigue hablando Korra – ya sabes, aparte de Naga.  
La joven Sato mira a la morena con ternura.  
–Pues tú y yo somos amigas ahora – comenta sonriendo.  
Korra la mira y levanta su vaso.  
– ¡Por nuestra amistad! – propone un brindis.  
– ¡Salud! – remata la joven de ojos verdes.  
La morena se toma todo el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.  
–Debes detenerte si no quieres emborracharte – advierte Asami, quien ciertamente tampoco estaba en su mejor momento.  
Recibe una risa como respuesta, y ambas siguen bebiendo.

En pocos minutos, la segunda botella estaba totalmente vacía, y ambas jóvenes totalmente borrachas.  
–Debo volver – dice la morena levantándose, y fallando en el intento.  
Luego de varios segundos, logra ponerse en pie. Comienza a caminar y sus piernas se cruzan, provocando que esté a punto de caer. Asami la toma en brazos antes de que eso suceda.  
–Puedes quedarte aquí – ofrece – tengo un cuarto de huéspedes.  
–No, no, no – sacude su cabeza ella, con su voz indicando que estaba intoxicada por el alcohol – debo volver al templo con el maestro Tenzin y mi novio, Mako.  
–Korra – dice Asami conteniendo su risa – Mako y tú ya no están juntos.  
–Es verdad – susurra ella, como si un balde de agua fría acabase de caerle en su cabeza.  
La joven Sato la mira con preocupación, pensando que en ese preciso momento explotaría en llanto.  
– ¡Es un alivio! – grita riendo la morena –de todas formas, no sé que vimos en él.  
–Al principio era dulce – comenta Asami, luego de analizarlo bien – pero luego se convirtió en un patán.  
–Si, un patán que besa bien – suspira la morena, cerrando sus ojos.  
Asami hace una pequeña mueca de disgusto.  
–Pensé que lo que sucediera con él no nos afectaría – dice, algo molesta.  
–Y no lo hace – contesta Korra – solo estoy dejando en claro lo bueno que era besando.  
–No era muy bueno – exclama Asami, llevándole la contra.  
–Pues para mi si – se encapricha la joven – es más, sus besos son los mejores que me han dado.  
No sabía si el alcohol le había dado valor, o estupidez, pero esa noche Asami hizo algo impensado.  
–Te mostraré como es un buen beso – dice tomándola de los hombros, antes de conectar sus labios con los de Korra.


	2. Hangover

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA NO ME PERTENECE**

* * *

**_Hangover_**

* * *

Al principio pensó que todo se trataba de algún sueño raro, esos que tenía de vez en cuando.  
Desde que había conocido a Mako, y por ende, a Bolín y Korra, nunca imagino formar parte del equipo Avatar.  
Muchas cosas alocadas habían sucedido en ese tiempo, y ahora estaba viviendo una nueva locura.  
Besar al Avatar, a una mujer, a Korra, su amiga.  
Por supuesto que, poco importaron esos pensamientos en ese momento.  
Una pequeña voz en su interior le decía que debía detenerse, que había cruzado una línea importante.  
Pero su cuerpo lo pedía. Demonios, lo pedía a gritos, y Asami no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

Tenía a Korra tomada del rostro. Sus labios sellados a los suyos, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la morena.  
Sintió como ella puso sus manos en su pecho e intentó empujarla para separarse, pero no la dejaría escapar tan fácilmente.  
Coloco su mano alrededor de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.  
La joven de ojos azules logró separar su boca a pocos centímetros. La abrió para decir algo, y Asami aprovechó y metió su lengua, comenzando a explorar lentamente la boca del Avatar.  
Escuchó un leve gemido de ella, cosa que la enloqueció aún más.

Korra rodeo sus brazos en los hombros de la empresaria Sato. La joven de ojos verdes, tomo a su amiga de los muslos, obligándola a rodear su cintura con sus piernas.  
Camino hacia la pared y la estampó contra la misma, dejándola sin escapatoria.  
No dejaba de besarla, de explorar su boca. Korra al principio era algo tímida, pero ahora ambas jugaban con sus lenguas, peleando por quien llevaba el dominio.  
Asami muerde el labio inferior de la morena y lo jala suavemente, disfrutando del nuevo gemido que tuvo como respuesta a su accionar.  
Abandona los labios de Korra, para concentrarse en su cuello. Lo mordía, lamía y succionaba, mientras la joven Avatar dejaba caer hacia un lado su cabeza, dándole así mejor acceso.

Apretó a la joven aún más contra la pared. Una de sus manos se metió por debajo del pantalón típico de la tribu agua. Sintió como Korra temblaba cuando tocó su condición de mujer. Se adentró aún más allá, metiendo su mano bajo su ropa interior también, para poder tocarla y sentirla a pleno.  
Masajeó y acarició su zona lentamente.  
– ¡Asami! – gritó casi sin aliento la morena cuando las sensaciones de placer la abordaron.  
La joven Sato sonreía victoriosamente. Podía sentir el placer de Korra, la forma en que su respiración cambiaba, los gemidos que intentaba callar mordiendo su labio inferior.  
Retiro la mano y la dirigió a su trasero, para sostenerla.  
Caminó, con ella aún colgada a su cuerpo, hacia la habitación.

La tiro sobre su cama e inmediatamente se colocó sobre ella.  
Tomó sus manos y las aprisionó sobre su cabeza, por si se arrepentía e intentaba escapar de allí. Pero eso no sucedería, Korra estaba disfrutando de cada beso y caricia de Asami, quería eso tanto o más que ella.  
Comenzó a morder su cuello, dejando varias marcas, aclarando que, al menos por una noche, Korra era totalmente suya.  
Se dirigió a besar de nuevo sus labios, descubrió que era adicta a ellos.  
Se separo un segundo de ella, para quitarse su camisa y zapatos.  
La morena observaba a Asami en sostén, y ella aprovechaba para quitarle su camisa también y arrojarla al suelo.  
Le sacó sus botas de la tribu agua.  
Colocó su mano en el elástico de su pantalón y lo bajo en pocos segundos.

Se detuvo un momento para observarla. Estaba tan solo en ropa interior, y era toda una belleza.  
Tomó una de sus piernas y la colocó en su hombro, mientras la besaba. Fue acercándose hasta sus muslos, donde se separo de nuevo para terminar de desnudarla.  
Tardó más de lo que esperaba en sacar las vendas de la tribu agua que tenia la morena. Cuando finalmente, y con ayuda de ella, lo logró, mordió su labio inferior al notar los senos de la joven.  
Bajó con sus dientes su ropa interior inferior, mientras podía notar como la respiración de la morena se aceleraba cada vez más.  
Ahora sí, estaba totalmente desnuda.  
Pasó su lengua por el estómago del Avatar, subiendo lentamente.  
No fue hasta que lamió y mordió su pezón, que Korra abrió su boca y gimió fuertemente. Su mano, mientras tanto, bajó hacia su clítoris y comenzó a acariciarlo.  
La morena arqueó su espalda, casi sin aliento. Comenzó a mover sus caderas, para sentirla aún mas cerca.  
Asami dirigió dos dedos hacia la entrada de la joven de ojos azules. Una sonrisa se formo en su cara cuando notó lo húmeda que estaba. No perdió tiempo e introdujo dos dedos en su interior.  
Korra gimió nuevamente, moviendo aún más sus caderas.

Asami se separo de la morena, sin dejar de mover sus dedos lentamente, para observar su reacción.  
Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y su boca un poco abierta, de la cual salían bajos gemidos.  
Pego su cuerpo al de la joven y besó su cuello nuevamente.  
Comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, mientras Korra no dejaba de gemir.  
–Dime Korra – susurra cerca de su oído, para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja – ¿Soy mejor que Mako?  
Dicho esto, introdujo un dedo más y los movió rápidamente, provocando un grito de satisfacción en ella.  
–Por todos los espíritus, si – responde susurrando, sacándole una sonrisa a la joven Sato.  
Korra gemía cada vez más fuerte, excitando a Asami, quien movía más rápido sus dedos.  
Luego de unos minutos, la morena sintió que llegaba a su límite.  
Comenzó a gemir el nombre de Asami, rogando que acelerara su ritmo.  
Ella la complació y acelero al máximo su ritmo.  
– ¡Asami! – gritó la morena cuando llegó a su orgasmo, arañando la espalda de la empresaria.  
Retiró los dedos de su interior y la observo nuevamente.  
Estaba desplomada sobre la cama, intentando calmar su respiración, con varias gotas de sudor por su cuerpo.

Aprovechando que la joven Avatar tenía los ojos cerrados, Asami se desnudo en cuestión de segundos.  
Colocó una mano en cada rodilla de Korra y abrió sus piernas.  
Ella abrió sus ojos para ver qué era lo que haría.  
– ¿Que harás? – pregunta casi sin aliento.  
–Ya lo sentirás – responde ella con una sonrisa, antes de juntar sus centros y moverse nuevamente.  
Korra gimió fuertemente, cerrando sus ojos y arqueando su espalda.  
Sus manos apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, para resistir tanto placer.  
Ver a una figura como el Avatar de esa forma, gimiendo su nombre, solo hizo que su excitación aumentara.  
Comenzó a aumentar su ritmo, mientras sentía como su propio placer crecía. Se aferraba a la pierna de la morena, gimiendo suavemente.  
–M-Mas – logró decir Korra, mientras ella se movía.  
Asami sonrió y aumento el ritmo de sus embestidas.  
Levantó la pierna de la morena y la colocó en su hombro, para que el roce sea aún mayor.  
Apenas hizo esto, ambas gritaron extasiadas. Estaban a nada de su límite.  
Con cada gemido de Korra, se movía más rápido.  
Siguió moviéndose de forma rápida, hasta que ambas llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo, gritando el nombre de la otra.

Asami se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.  
La morena quedó sobre su costado y ella retiró el mechón de pelo que cayó sobre su cara. Sonrío y beso su frente.  
Korra la miraba, sonriendo suavemente. La abrazó y se colocó sobre su pecho. Exhausta, se durmió en cuestión de segundos.  
Asami se mantuvo despierta más tiempo, acariciando el cabello de la morena, mirando como dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.  
Besó su cabeza y la abrazó más fuerte, a medida que caía en un profundo sueño.

* * *

Korra despertó temprano. Gruñó cuando el dolor de cabeza la atacó. Se sentó en la cama y tocó su frente, masajeando sus sienes.  
Cuando sintió un cuerpo a su lado, abrió sus ojos, asustada.  
Su corazón se detuvo al notar a Asami, la que se suponía que era su amiga, a su lado, totalmente desnuda. Tapó su boca para no gritar en ese momento. Miró hacia abajo y notó que la joven Sato no era la única desnuda.  
_"¿Acaso ella y yo hemos..."_  
No. Eso era imposible.  
_"Pero ¿De qué otra forma se explica el que estemos desnudas?"_  
Se levantó de la cama y encontró su ropa en el suelo.  
Era más que obvio. Ellas lo habían hecho.  
Se sentó en la punta de la cama y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Quería salir de allí lo antes posible.  
Imágenes de lo sucedido comenzaron a llegar a su mente. Asami y ella desnuda, respirando de forma agitada, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos. Ella, gimiendo el nombre de Asami, rogándole por más.  
Terminó de vestirse y se levantó para salir de allí. Su mano estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta, cuando una voz se hizo presente.  
–Korra – susurra Asami desde su cama. Acababa de despertar y notó como la morena estaba a punto de huir de allí – ¿A dónde vas?  
La joven Avatar apoyo su frente en la puerta. No quería voltear a ver a su amiga.  
–Y-Yo – dice nerviosa – necesito salir de aquí.  
Cierra sus ojos y miles de pensamientos la invaden.  
_"¡Por todos los espíritus! Se trata de mi amiga..."_  
–Korra – volvió a susurrar la joven de ojos verdes.  
La morena abre la puerta, dispuesta a salir.  
–Quiero que sepas que fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida – dice antes de que Korra cruce la puerta – no me arrepiento para nada. ¿Tu si?  
No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse.  
Korra salió de allí rápidamente, dejando a Asami sola.

* * *

_¡Hola! La historia ha tenido un buen impacto y, como prometí, traigo la segunda parte._  
_Se que es un final abierto y un poco triste, o no es lo que muchos esperaban. En el primer capitulo mencione que este fic tendría solamente dos partes._  
_Aun no lo he decidido, pero estoy dispuesta a seguir esta historia, si asi lo piden. Básicamente, seria la misma historia del libro 3, con Korra luchando contra sus sentimientos._  
_Es la tercera o segunda vez que hago un lemon, por lo que cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida._  
_Comenten que les pareció la segunda parte._  
_¡Saludos!_


	3. Buscando una nueva oportunidad

**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**_Buscando una nueva oportunidad_**

* * *

Caminó hacia la puerta de entrada. Sus pasos eran titubeantes y lentos, muy lentos.

Estaba hecha un manojo de dudas y de miedos.

Lentamente se detuvo frente a la puerta. Respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos. Luego exhaló el aire, intentando despedir junto con este, todos sus miedos y malos pensamientos.

Abrió sus ojos y su mano golpeó suavemente la puerta.

**Un golpe**.

_"Tal vez no haya oído"_

**Dos golpes.**

_"Vamos..."_

**Tres golpes**.

_"Por favor, no me hagas esto._"

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a tocar (y enloquecer), el hijo del anterior avatar abre la puerta.

–Oh... – dice y Asami nota cierta ¿Tristeza? en su voz – hola Asami.

–H-Hola Tenzin – habla y descubre que los nervios no habían cesado – vengo a ver a Korra.

Nuevamente nota esa mirada en Asami, esa mirada en la que el maestro aire se compadecía por la joven.

–Me temo que eso no será posible – habla, sereno, aunque con cierta incomodidad en su voz. Ciertamente el hombre no se caracterizaba en ser un maestro de la mentira – Korra está durmiendo. Terminó agotada de su entrenamiento.

–Oh... – ahí venía de nuevo la desilusión – está bien, vendré en unos días.

Tenzin asiente y cierra la puerta, pero antes de que esta cree una barrera entre los dos, Asami la detiene con su mano.

–Por favor... – ya no sabía que mas hacer – digale a Korra que sólo quiero hablarle, lo necesito.

Tenzin sólo se queda observándola.

–Vendré en unos días – suspira – gracias.

La joven camina varios pasos.

Desde ese episodio fomentado por el alcohol, Asami había visitado a Korra varias veces. Siempre hallaba una excusa nueva para no verla. Mas bien, Tenzin la hallaba, ya que la morena ni siquiera tenía el valor para rechazarla en persona.

Detuvo su marcha y miró a la ventana del cuarto de la morena, ubicado en el primer piso. Cerrada. Estaba claro. Korra no quería verla.

* * *

– ¿Y bien? – la voz de la morena se hace presente ni bien el hombre cierra la puerta – ¿Que sucedió?

–Lo mismo que viene sucediendo hace días: pregunta por ti, le digo que no estás y se va decepcionada – suspira el maestro aire – ¿Cuando vas a decirme que sucedió entre ustedes?

–Nada – se apresuró a decir ella – nada.

–Korra... – Tenzin estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – Al menos merezco saber eso ¿No crees?. Estoy mintiendo por ti, por una razón que ni siquiera conozco.

–No es nada, Tenzin – la morena cierra sus ojos. Ni ella misma se lo creía – ya verás cómo todo se arreglará.

–Eso espero – suspira el hombre – no se que sucede, pero espero que lo superen... ¡Espíritus!... ¿Que fue eso tan grave que te hizo para que no quieras ni verla?

La joven Avatar no responde, ni siquiera ella sabia bien el porqué de su rechazo a Asami.

–De acuerdo... Lo entiendo, no quieres hablar de eso... – se da por vencido él –...pero si alguna vez quieres hacerlo, siempre estoy dispuesto a escucharte.

La morena reprime una risa. ¿Que se supone que le diga? ¿Que tuvo relaciones con su amiga estando borracha? No, nunca. No quería contarle algo tan privado a alguien que veía cómo su segundo padre.

Korra camina hacia su habitación y se deja caer sobre la cama. Cierra sus ojos y otra vez la imagen de ella y Asami desnudas viene a su mente.

Suspira y tapa su cara con una almohada, gruñendo contra esta.

* * *

Asami llega a su departamento y suspira. Rápidamente camina al baño y se mete en la ducha.

En cuestión de segundos se desnuda y abre la llave del agua. Las gotas frías caían sobre su cuerpo.

Cierra sus ojos, dejando salir una gran bocanada de aire.

_"Ya no sé como acercarme a ti, Korra"_

Se sentía cómo si llegar a la morena fuera una misión imposible.

A veces se arrepentía de aquel acontecimiento que lo cambió todo, quería volver las cosas atrás. Pero, una parte de ella, sabía que había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Asami sale de la ducha luego de varios minutos. Se coloca una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se sienta en el sillón. Cubre su cara con sus manos y suspira.

Volteo a su mirada y, casualmente, encuentra un marco con una foto. Se podía a observar a Korra y ella, abrazadas y haciendo caras a la cámara.

La joven Sato toma el cuadro y suspira.

–Korra – dice más decidida que nunca – vas a hablar conmigo quieras o no.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_¡Hay tantas cosas que aclarar que no sé por donde comenzar!_

_Primero que nada quiero decir algo sobre mi: __No suelo respetar tiempos cuando de fics se trata. Pueden pasar meses sin que actualice (cosa que ya habrán notado ¿No? XD) Pero bueno... La inspiración no llega muy seguido y además tengo muchos fics que necesitan actualización._

_Sé que respondí muchos reviews, aclarando que este fic no tendría continuación, pero finalmente una persona me convenció (por así decirlo) de continuarlo. Luego de mucho tiempo volví a leerlo y surgió esto (acabo de terminarlo. Esa es otro dato sobre mi: cuando se me mete algo a la cabeza, no paro hasta hacerlo. Son las 2:07 am y es mi cumpleaños... Pero ¡No importa! Debía publicarlo lo antes posible XD)_

_Como dije antes continúe esto debido a una persona y a ella va dedicada este capítulo._

**_Obini: espero que sea de tu agrado :)_**

_Sé también que dije que en caso de continuar este fic, seguiría el camino del libro 3. Aun estoy considerando ello, aunque no lo descarto._

_Pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto. Espero que valga la pena y les siga gustando. También pido perdón por la extensión del capítulo, los próximos ya serán mas largos. ¡Oh! También lamento (¿Mas disculpas? XD) la estructura de este capitulo, tan "homogénea". Mi computadora está en reparación y debo hacer todo desde mi celular._

Agradezco de corazón los reviews recibidos, amo el Korrasami y es lindo saber que alguien más disfruta leer mis historias.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
